Daughter of Death
by IllegitimatePrincess
Summary: Bella never told anybody she was adopted. She has an older brother and a younger sister. A year after the Cullens left and Jacob abandoned her, her siblings find her and tell her they're Reapers; children of Death. 50 years later, after finding their youngest brother Sebastian, the Reapers move to Forks. They didn't know the Cullens were back too. Suck at summaries, sorry haha
1. We're Reapers

_**Hey guys. I know, I know...I still have We're Not Monsters, Destined for Immortality, Chased To My Soulmate, and Heroes of Twilight to complete but this story and many others have been nagging at the back of my head and I have to try and at least start them. This story will be in Bella's POV and I got my inspiration and many aspects in this story from the story Reaper Twins by BiteMyTongue in the Twilight/Vampire Diaries section.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own Twilight. If I did, many things would be different.**_

It's been a year since the Cullens left me alone and it still surprises me to this day how Edward could leave me how he did. I mean, he left me in the _woods_ for God's sake! I thought I meant more to him than that. I changed who I was for him so he'd be happy. I'm a shy person, yeah, but once you get to know me, I'm funny, sassy, mischievous, and fun to be around. I held back so much for him because I thought he genuinely loved me like he'd claim to every day. I even let him climb through my window at night and tolerated him watching me sleep. Who the hell does that? It's creepy and a total invasion of privacy, in my opinion.

In the year that's gone by, I pushed myself to my limits and graduated at the top of my class. I was sad when the Cullens left me, all but Edward without a goodbye, but I couldn't let it ruin my life. Now, I'm taking my pre-recs online so I can spend another year with Charlie. I didn't get to spend much time with him after I met Edward, so I want to spend as much time with him as I can before I go to college.

Right now, I'm walking through the forest, tripping every so often on a fallen branch or a raised root. I've gotten better control of my balance issues, so I can go hiking more. Hell, I'm happy just being able to walk without constant fear of glomping the ground. Over the course of the year, since I've been walking more, I've lost the remainder of my baby fat and I feel more comfortable in my body now that I'm more physically fit.

I walk out to the middle of a clearing, wondering briefly if I'll ever find the meadow Edward would take me to. The beauty of it is still fresh in my mind. I sit on the ground in the middle of the clearing, the grass tickling my palms. With a sigh, my mind goes over my life thus far. Renee didn't want a kid; she said that a child would be too much of a burden and she wouldn't tolerate that. But Charlie was persistent and so they compromised and adopted me at 5 years old. Charlie and Renee divorced a couple of months after and Renee got custody of me. From then on, I became Renee's little servant girl while she went out and partied. When I turned 17, she married Phil and he saved me by taking her away so I was forced to move in with Charlie.

I'd get to visit my dad during the summer and every other Christmas, but Renee wouldn't allow any more than that. Charlie would always try and make me feel like a kid rather than the small adult Renee would treat me as. He'd buy me presents, play dress up with me, have tea parties...he's the reason I had a childhood at all. I remember once, when I was about 6 or 7, he and I were playing dress up and the doorbell rang. Charlie had to answer the door in a tiara, make up covering his face, and fake eyelashes on his eyes. I've never seen Billy or Jacob laugh that much since.

Jacob...he was the bandage over my heart after Edward and his family left. He held me together after the initial abandonment. Then he had to go and rip off the bandage in one swift motion by ditching me to be in Sam's gang. I think his leaving broke my heart more than Edward's. He was my best friend, my protector...but he left. He made his choice, you know? Nothing I can do to change that now.

I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I've always been an insecure person. I always thought my insecurities would hold me back, but so far, they've been spot on. They told me that Edward and his family would abandon me. All but Rose and Jasper. Rose never pretended to like me; she was always straight forward with her dislike. I can tell it was just because of my insistence that Edward change me, and I can honestly say that I don't blame her. I was so enamored with him that I didn't think through what I was really asking for. Jasper, on the other hand, kept his distance from me so he wouldn't lose control and drain me dry. He tried so hard, I can't hold him responsible for anything that happened. I still love them, but everyone except Jasper and Rose lost my trust.

Before I can get much farther into my thoughts, I'm pinned down by a bubbly girl who looks no older than 17. She has the same brown eyes as I do and she's just as pale, but her hair is black with red tips. She looks like she dipped her hair in blood. I can tell she dyes it, her roots are showing her natural hair color as brown, but it's a good look for her. Wait...she looks familiar. My eyes widen as I take her in.

"Elizabeth?"

Her face breaks into a grin and she hugs me tight. I waste no time in reciprocating. "Isabella! It is you!"

See, I wasn't born an only child. I have an older brother, Josiah (but we call him by his middle name, Hunter), and a younger sister, Elizabeth (but we call her Eliza). Hunter was 7 and Eliza was 3 at the time. As I said, Renee didn't even want me, nevermind two other children. So I got adopted and never saw my siblings again...until now, anyway.

"Ease up, you two. Do you wanna morph together or something?" I'd know that voice anywhere, even though it's deeper than I remember.

I break from Eliza enough to look at Hunter. He has our natural chocolate hair and his eyes are like chocolate syrup mixed with a drizzle of caramel from our dad. He's pale, like us, and his hair is neatly trimmed on the sides but grown out some on top, like Matthew Lush. I notice a tattoo on both of his wrists...my name and Eliza's.

I have a tattoo as well, though I had it done after the Cullens and Jacob left me. It's on my collar bone and it's of my family name: Kane. Josiah Hunter Kane, Isabella Marie Kane, and Elizabeth Kalee Kane. Our mother died a year after having Eliza. Her body wasn't supposed to be strong enough to have one kid, much less three. Her body shut down little by little and eventually, it just gave out completely. I don't remember much about her, but I remember she was an amazing mother to all of us. We spend two years after she passed in Foster Care and eventually, I was adopted by Charlie and Renee. You know the rest. I didn't tell the Cullens or anyone because I didn't think it was all that important. I mean, what could anyone do? It's in the past, you can't change it now.

"You'd only have one sister to deal with if that happened." Eliza says, sitting sideways on my lap. She doesn't let go of me, but I'm not gonna protest.

"Where's the fun in that though?" Hunter smiles, sitting behind me so I'm between his legs and his arms are around my middle. If I wasn't so hellbent on never letting go of Eliza, I'd tackle my big brother and attach myself to his side.

"How did you guys know where I was?" I ask, leaning back against Hunter.

"When you got adopted...Eliza followed a few weeks after., She was adopted by these two men who took very good care of her. They let me visit her whenever I could and treated me like I was family, but they didn't want a son. I bounced around from home to home, but never got adopted. When I was 16, I got emancipated by telling the judge both of my biological parents were dead...but Dad...he found me shortly after..."

Before I could even utter a sound, Eliza took over. "They found me and explained the situation to my dads, who were sad to see me go but understood. We were all on our way to find you, but Dad had to leave before we got here. He's very busy and can only come visit for short periods of time..."

My siblings share a look I know all too well; one Edward and Alice would share when it came to something they weren't sure I could handle. This makes me upset, but I just take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I feel the some of the weight lift from my chest, making me lighter in a way. "Whatever you two aren't telling me, you better say it. I've had enough secrets from my ex boyfriend, I don't need them from my brother and sister too."

They look a little startled at my well controlled hostility, but it's Eliza that speaks. "We're Reapers...Hunter and I weren't sure exactly how to tell you so you wouldn't freak out..."

Okay, the natural response to finding out you're a Reaper is to freak out, like Eliza said...but I dated a vampire for the better part of a year. Normal is pretty much a response I don't know how to give.

So to say my siblings are shocked when I laugh is an understatement. "Looks like I know where my lack of self-preservation comes from now."

"You're not freaking out?" Hunter states, though it comes out as a question.

"I dated a vampire, Hunter. Nothing can truly freak me out anymore." The response falls from my lips before I can stop it and when I realize what I said, I'm looking at an angry Eliza who's eyes are locked on the bitemark James left.

"Isa...tell us everything that's happened since you moved in with Charlie..." Hunter says, angrily eyeing my mark as well.

So I tell them. How Edward would avoid me at first then eventually let himself get closer, how I figured out what he was, dating him, the incident in Port Angeles, the baseball game, James, Edward and his family leaving, Jacob holding me together than stepping on my heart, everything. By the time I'm done, Hunter looks murderous and Eliza looks like she's trying not to track Jacob and the Cullens down to torture them.

"How could they just leave you like that? Did they not know what they had when they had it?" Hunter growls out, closing his eyes and using the breathing technique I used. I can feel his grip tighten around me and it looks like he's mouthing lyrics to a song. Ever since we were little, he would use song lyrics to keep himself calm.

Eliza looks at me, eyes shining with barely contained rage. "Hunter's right. Jacob I get, but vampires are supposed to be _smart_. They sure made a stupid mistake for supposedly being the superior race."

I't's in the past, guys. Can't change it. Anyways...how are we Reapers?"

"Dad's Death..." Hunter manages, whispering the words now. It sounds a lot like "Love Bites" by Halestorm.

This catches me off guard. Our father...is Death? _**The**_ Death?

"Okay, so what makes Reapers so special? Aside from the fact that our father is Death."

Eliza loses some of her rage and smiles again. However, her eyes are alight with murderous intent and I just know she's thinking about all the ways she can torture the Cullens and Jacob. "We haven't unlocked your Reaper gene yet, so you can't do many of these things. However, a Reaper is immortal, we can't die. Ever, no matter what. We can conjure things, it's like magic but not quite. Only inanimate objects like weapons or a lamp. Nothing big like a house, but bigger things like a bed or a body pillow are fine. We can shadow travel, which is like teleporting but using the shadows to transport you and whoever you're in contact with somewhere else. It drains you a little bit and the first few times you get nauseous, but it gets easier. The Death Touch, as Dad calls it, is pretty self explanatory. Touch someone and they die, but only if you want them to. Dad also named this one, it's called True Face. You know Tamsin from Lost Girl, how when she shows her valkyrie face it's half skull and it strikes fear into her enemies' hearts? Kinda like that, only our faces don't actually turn into skulls. It's only an illusion we put in someone's mind. We can bring someone back to life, but it messes with the balance of nature. It should only be used in extreme situations or if Dad says it's not their time yet. We can turn someone back into a human if we want, but it has to be something that's not genetic, like vampirism or a werewolf who wasn't born one. We can manipulate our age, so one minute you can be 42 and the next 14. It's handy when you're pretending to be human. We can talk to ghosts, as long as they haven't passed on to the other side. The only way to talk to a ghost on the other side is to be at their grave on the day they died."

Hunter continues on, seeing that Eliza needs a break from talking. His eyes are still closed, his chin on my shoulder and his head leaning against mine. "We have wings, though the colors only range from black, grey, and white. Eliza's are white with grey tint and mine are grey with white tips. Healing things transfers the injury to you, but with our immortality it's not a problem. Compulsion is a trait we share with the traditional vampires, it's basically like mind control. Telepathy only works between us Reapers and Dad. We can generate and control the elements. We have heightened senses with the strength and speed of a vampire. We're also immune to all supernatural talents and qualities. So you wouldn't have turned into a vampire, even if that asshole tried to change you. That pretty much sums it up."

They give me a few minutes to let everything sink in. That explains why Edward couldn't read my mind and why Alice had trouble seeing my future. They wouldn't admit it, but my future's always been fuzzy to Alice. I wonder if it'll disappear completely when my gene's activated...only one way to find out.

"Will it hurt?"

"Hmm? Will what hurt?" Eliza asks, sitting up and looking at me confused. She had her head on the shoulder not occupied by our older brother.

"When you unlock the gene. Will it hurt? The process of changing into a vampire feels like someone injected you with liquid fire mixed with the sensation of liquid nitrogen poured on dry ice is being dragged across your skin. I just wanna know what to expect."

This makes the murderous look flash in Eliza's eyes again and I feel Hunter mouthing song lyrics again. "No. You'll just feel like you're sleeping. During which your body will develop and adapt to the new gene. Shouldn't take longer than 2 or 3 days."

"Okay, let's go back to Charlie's. I'm sure he'll understand. Like your dads, Eliza."

We get up and Hunter grabs my hand. My world goes black and I panic internally until I remember his hand is still holding onto mine. A few seconds later, we're in my room.

"Was that shadow travel?" I ask, my eyes adjusting to the sudden light after pitch blackness.

"Yeah. Now lay down. We'll talk to Charlie while you're under." Eliza jokes, pulling back the covers.

I do as she says, a little nervous but mostly excited. I feel Hunter touch my forehead and next thing I know, I'm out like a light.

 _ **Enjoyed it? I've been wanting to write this for a while. Like I said, this is a Bellice story. Also, my cousin and I have the first chapter of our original story up on Wattpad. My username's IllegitPrincess (if you hadn't already guessed haha) if you wanna check it out. She's the one who drew the cover art for Chased To My Soulmate. I think that's it...hasta luego, mi pastelitos. Good damn bye**_


	2. 50 Years Later

_**Hey there! The response I got for the first chapter was amazing so I thought I'd post chapter 2. I'm working on Destined for Immortality and Chased To My Soulmate, don't worry. I'm just kinda swamped with school work and when I'm done, I need a break from the computer because I go to school online. Anyways, here's Chapter 2.**_

 _ **50ish Years Later**_

It's been about 50 years since my siblings unlocked my Reaper gene and 50 years since I left Forks. We've been traveling around, spending a max of 5 years in one place so we can travel the world. Not long ago, maybe 3 or so years, we were in Tennessee and found out that Dad had another child. A son named Sebastian Reese Taylor who's 10 years old now. His mom wasn't the most loving parent to poor Bash, and she'd yell at him constantly; verbally abusing him. During a particularly loud argument (Bash actually fought back this time), the neighbor called the cops and they took him away. He spent the night at the police station and, after letting slip that his mom had an affair with our dad, they released him into our custody since we're his biological half siblings. After we filled out the necessary paperwork, Hunter and I became his legal guardians. We brought him up and unlocked his Reaper gene when he was 9. Considering he has an eidetic memory and his background was awful, he's more mature than most people twice his age.

Now, we're back in Forks, Washington. I've missed this place, though I really hate to admit it. The last time I came back for more than a day was for Charlie's funeral 41 years ago. He got into a car accident and died on impact. Every year, I lay flowers on his grave and talk to his ghost.

Bash is sleeping against an also sleeping Eliza in the backseat while Hunter drives. We haven't said much since they fell asleep, just the occasional small talk about the city we're driving through or if we're hungry. Driving from Florida isn't so bad since Reapers don't _**need**_ sleep. We can stay up for the rest of our lives if we want, but sleep is a way to pass time and we still dream. I've stayed up with Hunter for 4 days now, Eliza and Bash sleeping off and on throughout. We shadow traveled all of our belongings to the new house in Forks, which isn't much since we can just conjure the small things we need, and we're driving since Hunter doesn't want to leave his car. My older brother keeps stealing glances at me and so I take his right hand, which isn't on the wheel, and sigh. "I know you wanna talk. So what's up?"

His eyes never leave the road as he threads his larger fingers through my smaller ones, squeezing gently as a sign of affection. "You haven't been back here for more than a day since Charlie died...are you sure you wanna be back here? I hear Iceland is very beautiful or we haven't been to Italy yet."

I let out a breathy laugh, a small smile staying on my face from my brother's attempts to talk me out of this. "You know Italy is where the Volturi are. They'll find out about us and attempt to use that one who can manipulate bonds to get us to stay with them. When it doesn't work, they'll attack us and we'll have to wipe them out in self defense and that'll bring down the entire structure of the vampire world."

Hunter hums and lets go of my hand to pull into the driveway of our new house. It's pretty big with four bedrooms (though, Bash gets nightmares so he sleeps with me) with an en suite in each one. A kitchen with a gorgeous granite island in the middle with stools around it and everything you'd expect in your kitchen. A den with a flat screen TV in the entertainment center with surround sound, a blu-ray player, gaming systems, and the whole cabinet filled with games. Couches and beanbag chairs scattered around with a bookshelf on the wall to the right of the TV. A bathroom on the bottom floor used for guests. An attic and a basement that we use for storage. And finally, a nice sized garage where we keep our vehicles. Dad gave us each a card (though Bash can't use his until he's 18) with an unlimited amount of money in the account. Since he's Death, I suppose he's saved up quite a bit. We don't spend much, though we do treat ourselves around the holidays and our birthdays.

Putting the car in park, my big brother and I exit and open the back doors. Hunter grabs Eliza while I pick up Bash and we shadow travel to put them in bed. I tuck Bash into my bed, knowing he'd end up there eventually anyway, and turn on the TV. The noise helps him sleep and I don't need a night light because of the light coming from the TV. Kissing his forehead, I push his hair back away from his face and smile slightly. His dirty blonde hair is always getting into his face but he refuses to cut it because he says he wants to look like Hunter. See, Reapers get their physical features from their mothers. Hence the reason why Bash looks next to nothing like us. He has blonde hair and blue eyes while we have brown hair and brown eyes. Our facial structure and some of our personality traits are pretty much the only things that let people know we're even related at all.

I walk downstairs and am greeted with the sight of my older brother, sprawled out on his stomach on the bigger couch with his face in one of the pillows. Chuckling, I make my way over to him, lifting his head so I can sit down. He just turns over to lay on his back, placing his head in my lap with his eyes still closed.

"Why is moving so exhausting?" Hunter mumbles, letting out a content sigh as I gently drag my fingers through the long part of his hair.

"It's not like you actually got tired." I roll my eyes, letting my head fall back and breathing a sigh of my own.

It's silent for a few minutes before Hunter decides to break it. "It's not too late to move again. We just have to snap our fingers and most of this stuff will be gone...aside from the games, systems, and the other electronic appliances."

I let out a laugh, making my brother twitch slightly in surprise. "You just don't like the idea of a small town with literally _**nothing**_ to do. It's fine, Hunter. We'll move again in another 3 to 5 years. You can wait that long."

Hunter just hums, not giving me anymore than that. After a few more minutes, he's asleep and I'm forced to take him to his room or he'd spend the night on the couch. Once he's in bed, I make my way to my own room. Crawling into bed, I lay next to Bash and hope I didn't wake him. Unfortunately, I hoped too soon.

"Isa?" His sleepy voice seems louder in the quiet house, his dirty blonde hair a mess about his head as he rubs his tired ocean blue eyes.

"Shhhh...it's fine, sweetheart. Sorry to wake you." I wrap an arm around him and he lays his head on my shoulder, his breath blowing over the collarbone with my tattoo. I think he's asleep and I'm almost out myself when his voice rings out again. "This place hurt you, didn't it?"

I look down at him, confused. He elaborates when he sees the question written on my face. "I can see the sadness in your eyes."

I chuckle softly, my eyes displaying humor to cover the sadness that's constantly there, and pull him close. "You're too grown up for being only 10 years old. Get some sleep, we have to register for school tomorrow."

He sighs but nods, kissing my cheek before wrapping his arm around my middle and lays back down. Before long, he's out like a light and I follow not long after.

* * *

"Okay, does everyone know the story?" Hunter asks, stopping us before we can get out of the car.

Eliza sighs and crosses her arms. "You're the new 'Teacher Trainee' and our legal guardian, Isa's a junior while Bash and I are freshmen. We found Bash a year ago and we decided a small town would be better. That all?"

"If anyone asks where our parents are, we tell them they died in a house fire when we were young and were staying with an aunt until Hunter was old enough to take care of us himself." Bash says, trying to get comfortable in his 15 year old body. Aging 5 years in less than a minute makes you feel uncomfortable in your own skin.

"Let's get this over with." I sigh, getting out of the car.

We walk into the office building. I'm taken back to my very first day here, how Eric Yorkie greeted me and walked me to my first class. I'm hit with a sharp feeling of sadness, thinking of my old friends. Eric, Ben, Angela...Jessica wasn't really a friend per say. Maybe a friendly stranger. Mike just followed me around like a lost puppy. Lauren didn't really like me. I wasn't all that friendly with anyone else.

"May I help you four?"

The voice broke me from my thoughts and I see a kind looking lady sitting behind the desk. She has greying red hair cut somewhat short, dark brown eyes, and is on the heavier side. She looks so much like Mrs. Cope, it's creepy.

"Um...yeah, we're starting school here today. Hunter as a TA and us 3 as students and we came for our schedules." Eliza says, compelling her.

Blinking rapidly for a few seconds, the woman – Ms. Nell – smiles at us. "I'm sorry, dears. I forgot to make out your schedules. Can you wait a moment until I have them ready?"

"Of course, take your time." I smile, leaning against the wall for the wait.

She looks up at Hunter then. "You should head over to Professor Crass' room. He's the Biology professor and they're doing blood testing today. I'm sure he could use your help."

Hunter looks at me curiously, asking a silent question with his eyes. I nod, telling him to go ahead and he walks out. A few minutes later, Ms. Nell gives us our schedules. "Junior and two freshmen, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." I take the schedules and turn to the door, walking Eliza and Bash to their first period.

* * *

Rounding the corner, I run into what feels like a brick wall and fall right on my ass. Funny, I don't remember a wall there.

"I'm so sorry, I-" Wait...I know that voice..."Bella?"

"Hey, Alice..." My voice comes out confused and a little surprised as I dust myself off. Bash offers me his hand and helps me up.

Before Alice can say anything, Eliza's switch flips from laid back little sister to protective, I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass-if-you-make-a-wrong-move little sister. "Alice? As in Alice _Cullen_?" At my sigh, she knows she's hit the nail on the head. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt my big sister? Your whole family broke her heart! If we weren't in school, I'd have no trouble starting you and your entire coven of dickheads on fire..."

Feeling the heat coming off of her, I put my hand on her arm. "Eliza, stop. Like you said, we're in school."

"Then let's get Hunter and move again. I already told you, I was gonna have a bonfire when I saw them and if you don't stop me, I'll start with this one." Eliza says, eyes ablaze with barely contained anger.

Alice's eyes widen and she gets a panicked look on her face. "Wait, you can't go!"

"Why the hell not? You don't have any say in her life anymore." Eliza says, crossing her arms.

"Because..."

Surprisingly, Bash is the one to answer. "Because isn't an answer." The tone of his voice sends chills down my spine. I've never seen Bash angry and I don't think I ever want to. The look of fear in Alice's eyes breaks my heart though, and I can't figure out why.

"Bash, take Eliza the rest of the way. You're almost there."

Hesitating, Bash does as he's told and they disappear down the hall. Conjuring a note that says 'Wait for me after school, I'll tell you where to meet me to talk. Bring Jasper if you want.' Handing it to Alice, I walk to my first class. I'm only about half an hour late.

* * *

Surprisingly, none of the Cullens are in my classes so far. However, I don't think that's gonna last. Getting two trays, I sit down at an empty table and wait for my siblings.

 _"Where are you guys?"_ I ask telepathically.

 _"We're almost there. Our class is on the other side of the school, it takes longer to get to the lunch building."_ Eliza answers.

Looking at the entrance, I'm taken back to my first day of school again. The Cullens entering, again in all white. First is Emmett and Rose, looking like the next Hollywood "it" couple. Next is Jasper and Alice, twirling in like a couple from the 50's. And lastly, Edward. His broody aura even more prominent than it was the first time. I'm wondering what I saw in him in the first place. But now isn't the time to dwell on the past.

When they're all seated, Alice looks up and scans the crowd before her eyes fall on mine. Holding her gaze, I can't help the leap my heart makes nor the spark that threatens to electrify me. It takes me a few seconds to notice that the rest of the table is looking at me with surprised expressions.

"Wait, is that Bella?" I hear Jasper whisper.

Alice never breaks eye contact as she nods and I can practically feel Edward's broody aura grow darker. "What happened to her?" Edward asks, his eyes on me even though mine aren't on him.

"She's still human. Her heart's beating and I can smell her blood." Rosalie says, looking me over.

Seeing Edward get up through my peripheral vision, I finally tear my eyes from Alice's. _"He's coming over. If you wanna start your bonfire, Eliza, you better hurry."_

My eyes are drawn to the door when it opens and Eliza runs up to me. Barely having enough time to get up, I catch my little sister when she lunges at me. "You won't believe what they're making us do in Algebra II..." _"You okay, Isa?"_

It always surprised me how she could drone on about one thing out loud but have a completely different conversation in her head. _"I'm fine. But no bonfire. Edward seems to be the only one who's upset that I'm still alive."_

I watch as Edward sits back down, glaring at Eliza. I'm about to get up and knock his head off for looking at my sister that way when I'm suddenly stopped by an armful of Sebastian. "Isa, I don't know how I'm gonna be able to go all day without seeing you...it's torture."

Patting his back, I smile. "You see me when we get home and I'm the first thing you see in the morning."

"Your point being...?"

Shaking my head, we sit down at the table. A few minutes later, Hunter walks in. Naturally, all the girls stare as he walks by but he doesn't seem to notice. Sitting down, he starts picking at one of the trays with Bash. Eliza looks at our older brother. "So, he decides to grace us with his presence? I thought you were eating with the teachers."

"I can leave if you want. Just thought I'd spend some time with my little brother and little sisters." Hunter smirks, reaching across the table for my water.

Lunch went by like that, small talk with the occasional glance at the Cullen table. After lunch, I have History with Jasper and PE with Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. I also have Bash and Eliza for PE, so they didn't try to approach me like they would if I were alone. The glares Eliza kept giving them were more than enough, not to mention the way Bash would always stand protectively next to me when he could. I think what shocked them the most was when I smiled and waved at Rose and Jasper. I even went so far as to say Hi to them. Like I said, I don't blame them at all.

After PE, we get changed and walk out to the car together. I conjure the key to the car and unlock it, letting Eliza sit in the back. Dropping the key, it dissolves into black and gray smoke. "So, how was your first day?"

"Boring." They both answer.

Looking back, I see Alice talking with Jasper. "I'll be home later, okay? Tell Hunter not to worry."

"Are you sure, Isa? I don't trust them alone with you..." Bash says, looking at me in concern.

Smiling, I kiss his forehead. "I'll be fine, fratellino. Don't worry so much."

With a sigh, he smiles back. "Go on then."

I kiss Eliza's forehead as well before walking over to the Cullens. Conjuring a note with the place to meet, I slip hand it to Alice without stopping and walk into the building. Making sure no one's watching, I shadow travel out.

* * *

Standing against a tree, I wait patiently for Alice and possibly Jasper to show up. A rustle brings my attention to my right and I see Alice walk up to me, Jasper in tow.

"Alice. Jasper." I greet.

"Bella..." They say in unison.

Clearing the ground with some wind, I conjure a blanket and set it down. Sitting, I pat the blanket in front of me. "Take a seat, spend some time. Take a load off."

They do, however they're still shocked from my little magic tricks. Surprisingly for me, Jasper speaks up first. "What happened after we...left? If you don't mind me asking..."

I tell them all about Jacob ditching me because of his gene, Hunter and Eliza finding me, and about how we've been traveling before finding Bash and moving here. I told them about how I was adopted and a bit about my past. I didn't tell them what I am, though. It's fun watching them struggle to figure it out.

"That doesn't really explain how you're still young, though." Jasper points out, clearly wanting to know.

Alice looks frustrated as well. "And how come I can't see your future? We assumed you were dead when it first went black...but you're here and it doesn't make sense."

"My real father." I say, answering both questions. Since my gene was unlocked, I've been really restless and very easily entertained. Like a cat. So naturally, I conjure up a tennis ball and start tossing it around.

They look at me expectantly, so I decide to elaborate. "Hunter, Bash, Eliza and I are Reapers. Children of Death. We're immune to all other supernatural talents, we're immortal, and we have a bunch of other talents."

Alice looks at me, hurt in her golden eyes and the look sends a stab of pain through my chest. What the hell? "Why didn't you tell us? Edward never would've left had he known..." The hint of jealousy when she says his name surprises me, though I don't show it. 50 years has given me enough time to learn how to mask my emotions.

I toss Jasper the ball and hold my hands out, indicating I wanna play with him. With a chuckle, he tosses it back and I toss it to Alice. "I didn't know about it until a year after you guys left. Trust me, I would've told you eventually had I known..."

We sit in silence for a while, just tossing the ball back and forth to each other. I start analyzing them out of habit. They're sitting pretty far apart, but not so far as to say they're strangers. Though, they're not close enough to indicate lovers either. Confused, I have to break the silence when it becomes too deafening. "So, how have you two been?"

Smiling slightly, Alice answers. "Things have been pretty depressing without you."

Raising an eyebrow, I give her a look that says "elaborate."

"Rose and Emmett only came back to the family a year ago. They left a few months after we left because Emmett couldn't stop thinking about his baby sister and Rose loved to torture Edward with her thoughts. Esme feels like she lost a daughter and Carlisle buries himself in his work. Jasper feels all of our emotions, so he went to Texas to stay with some family down there and only just came back last week."

"Wait...you didn't go with him?"

"No, why?" She asks, looking genuinely confused.

"I thought mates couldn't be apart from each other for long."

She gives me an understanding look. "Jasper and I aren't mates. We're only together for appearances. We don't like getting hit on by humans, so we say we're together."

Well this is news...I'm about to answer when I get a call. Tossing the tennis ball away in a trail of black and grey smoke, I pull out my phone and see it's Eliza calling.

"Hello?"

 _"Isa? Where are you?"_

"I'm with Jasper and Alice, why?"

 _"Bash had a nightmare again and he's looking for you."_

"Shit, how long have I been gone?"

 _"A few hours. Hurry home, you'll see the two traitors tomorrow."_

Not answering, I end the call and start standing up. "I gotta go guys. And don't worry about Eliza. She's very protective of me when it comes to my past. Pretty much everything that comes with my past."

They get up and I give them both a short hug before I flick my wrist to make the blanket disappear and shadow travel back to the house.

Appearing in my room, I don't see Bash on the bed. So, I walk across the hall into his room and see Eliza and Hunter on either side of him. They hear me walk in and get up, walking out of the room because they know I have it covered. "Bash?"

He looks up at me, eyes filled with fear and body drenched in sweat. His hair is sticking to his face. "Isa? Can we go to your room?"

I pick him up, ignoring his sweatiness, and set him on my bed. While I'm brushing my teeth, I sense someone outside. Spitting into the sink, I rinse my mouth and turn off the bathroom light. Making sure all of the windows are closed and locked, Sending a mental note to Hunter to close and lock all of the windows and doors, I crawl into bed next to Bash.

Feeling him shift and curl into my side, I wrap an arm protectively around him. "Goodnight, Isa..."

"Goodnight, Bash..."

Before I close my eyes, I look out the window. Seeing golden eyes and bronze hair sitting on the tree outside my window, I'm glad I locked it. Closing my eyes, I'm surprised when the last thing I think about are golden eyes but instead of messy bronze, the hair I think about is black and in a pixie cut.

 _ **Fratellino - Little Brother in Italian**_

 _ **I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. But you guys deserve it for putting up with my lack of postage. The story my cousin and I are working on is called Wolf Story and it's up on my Wattpad, illegitprincess. Funny enough, that's also my kik username haha. I better stop talking now before I give away my address...ANYWAYS! Hope you enjoyed and checking out the story would be really amazing and it would mean so much. Hasta luego mi pastelitos, good damn bye**_


	3. Making Progress

_**Hey all. I really have no excuse for not updating my fics, so I'm just gonna apologize and be done with it. I think I'll have more time this summer, considering I'm looking for a job but haven't found one. Not many jobs in a small town and even fewer for someone still in school that can only work for the summer. But I'm trying here, I lost my inspiration and I don't know where I wanna take any of my fics anymore. Once again, suggestions are appreciated and I'm sorry for not updating.**_

The next morning, I wake up like nearly every morning for the past three years; Bash curled into my side, clutching my shirt tightly as if I'd disappear if he doesn't. Smiling softly at my baby brother, I kiss his forehead and shake him gently. We have school, after all.

"Bash." No response. "Bash." He shifts a little but otherwise, he doesn't respond. "Bash!"

He jerks awake and nearly smacks his head into mine, rubbing his eyes and yawning sleepily. "What is it, Isa?"

"We have school. Get ready so we're not late like yesterday." I get up and walk to my closet, searching for an outfit. I hear him mumble something about the Cullens but I don't pay much attention as he walks across the hall into his own room to get ready. I pick out a simple outfit of black skinny jeans, a white tank top that has Peace Love and Happiness on it in cursive script, a leather jacket I borrowed from Eliza years ago but never gave back, and whatever pair of black boots I grab first. Once all of that is on, I put on my Slytherin crest necklace that Bash gave me for my birthday last year and make my way downstairs where I smell Hunter cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Isa." Hunter says, putting a cup of coffee and a plate of food in front of me. The man knows me too well sometimes, it's scary.

"Morning, Hunter. Where's Eliza?" I ask, looking around for my little sister. She's usually up and rushing us off to school by now.

"She said something about securing the perimeter of the house. She swears she saw that bronze haired asshole last night in the tree outside your window and she doesn't want him or any of the Cullens coming near the house anymore without our permission." Taking a bite of my food, I hum in agreement before a loud yelp and a thud sound from outside. Looking out of the window, I see Eliza on her bum with a pained look on her face.

" _You okay, Liza?"_ I ask, trying to keep from laughing.

" _Falling from the tree is just great, you know? Why don't you come try it?"_

Sighing, I get up and put my plate in the sink. _"Come and eat so we can get to school."_

Once everyone's fed, dressed, groomed and all of that good stuff, we head to school and I pray today goes as well as yesterday. Meaning, I pray I'm able to avoid Edward like the plague…

Getting through my morning classes with no problems is easy considering none of the Cullens are in them. It's lunch that makes me nervous. Yesterday I was lucky because they weren't expecting me (well, all but Alice). Today, however, they know I'm here and if Edward glaring holes into my sister's head was any indication, they want to talk.

Making my way to an empty table with my lunch bag (Bash and I love to cook, it's a good pastime), I pull out my phone and play Candy Crush while I wait for my siblings. I should've known the peace wouldn't last because next thing I know, someone drops into the seat next to me and it's not Eliza, Bash, or Hunter.

"Bella, we need to talk."

That voice used to make my heart skip and my breath catch. Now, though, it instantly pisses me off. "I don't owe you anything, Edward."

I look over just in time to see his eyes flash with anger but he closes them and takes a deep breath, which backfires considering my blood still sings to him. So he opts to stop breathing all together and clench his fists instead. "Love, you're being unreasonable. Just, come sit with my family and we'll talk."

I sigh and put my phone back into my pocket, turning my body to face him. "I told you already, I don't owe you anything. If I wanna talk to you, any of you, I will. But until then, don't push for anything."

I see his eyes darken to a near coal black color and just as he reaches for my arm to forcefully pull me to his family's table, Hunter puts a hand on his shoulder. "Is there a problem here, Isa?"

I see the muscles in his hand strain as he squeezes Edward's shoulder and the asshole winces. I start hearing a cracking noise and I shake my head at Hunter, telling him to stop. Reluctantly, he lets go and stands slightly in front of me in a protective manner. "Leave my sister alone or you'll lose your arm next time."

Edwad lets out a pathetic growl and stands up, eyes flashing angrily once again before he storms out of the cafeteria altogether. Eliza and Bash happen to be walking in while he's going out, causing him to shove Bash out of the way in his anger; making my little brother lose his balance and fall back on his bum. My eyes flash with a murderous light at that, the sound of the metal on the chair being crushed indicating that Hunter is furious as well.

" _You okay, Bash?"_ I ask him telepathically, grabbing Hunter's wrist before he could go after Edward.

" _Yeah…what happened to piss him off so bad?"_

" _I wouldn't let him control me…seriously though, are you okay?"_

" _I'm fine, Isa. Eliza looks ready to throw him in a fire pit though."_

I watch as Bash practically drags Eliza to the table and we all eat our lunch in relative silence. I shoot glances at the Cullen table and see everyone has anger in their expressions but some are mixed with disbelief (Emmet and Jasper) and others are layered with even more anger (Rosalie and Alice). I see Rosalie look over at me and the question is clear in her eyes: Can I talk to you?

With a nod, I see her get up and make her way over to our table cautiously. I see Eliza start to get up and open her mouth to tell the blonde off, but I pull her back down. "She asked permission first, it's fine."

She starts grumbling and I can't help the chuckle that escapes me. "What's up, Rose?"

The blonde vampire looks at the empty chair to my right and points at it. "May I?" At my nod, she sits and I can see the regret in her eyes. "I know it doesn't mean much, but I have to apologize for my behavior when you were dating Edward. I was such a bitch to you, but you have to understand…you had every chance that I never had at a normal human life yet you were willing to throw it all away for this terrible existence. I know I went about it the wrong way, but I was jealous of you; jealous of the opportunity you were so willing to throw away…"

She trails off and looks at me, begging me to understand where she's coming from and I do. I know exactly what she's telling me and I have to say, I would've been a bitch to me too if I met myself while I was with Edward. So I smile and take one of her hands, squeezing it gently to get my point across. "I understand, Rosalie. I forgave you a long time ago and I'm willing to start over if you are."

She smiles at me, a genuine smile and it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. It's like seeing a freaking unicorn; I don't think I've ever seen her smile at me. She then looks at her family and I follow her gaze: Alice and Emmett have such crestfallen expressions on their faces and Jasper looks sad as well.

I let out a sigh and discreetly conjure up a piece of paper and a pen. Writing down my number and address, I hand it to Rose. "Don't tell Carlisle, Esme, or Edward. I'll be expecting you four but call ahead of time so I know to take down Eliza's security measures."

At my sister's protests, I put a hand over her mouth, grimacing when I feel her lick my palm. Rose looks slightly taken aback and confused. "Why can't we tell Carlisle and Esme?"

Eliza manages to bite the skin of my palm and I wince but still don't let go. "Because Edward's their golden child. He can do no wrong. And they still think I'm his mate so they won't bother hiding their thoughts of my phone number and he already knows where I live."

Eliza grabs my wrist and burns it, causing me to let go of her finally and mumble profanities under my breath. It really hurt. "You saw him last night too? I told you I wasn't crazy, Hunter!"

"Keep it down or I'll sear your lips shut." I hiss before nodding. "But yeah, I saw him last night too. He was looking through my window but since we locked them all, he couldn't get in like he used to. Not without breaking and entering."

Before any of my siblings can comment on the last part, I turn to Rose. "Seriously, call ahead. Eliza rigged the house like we're in Home Alone or something and most things have to do with fire."

Nodding, Rose gets up and goes back to her table to talk with her siblings who definitely heard every word.

I sit next to Jasper for History today, making him look at me in surprise. I just smile and we carry on with the lesson, me sending him understanding and forgiveness throughout the lesson and hoping he gets the message. When class ends, he opens the door for me and we walk to PE together in silence. We have a free period for PE today, which Eliza and Bash take full advantage of. The gym is completely oblivious and doesn't notice Eliza and Bash going at it; trading blows and basically Eliza fighting out her frustrations with the Cullens. Out of all of us, she seems to be the one to be taking their return to my life the worst. Hunter's furious with the situation as well, but Eliza's always been the one with the shortest fuse when it comes to our little family. I love her to bits and I know she's just trying to protect me, but I wish she'd trust that I know what I'm doing.

Knowing the four Cullens I can actually tolerate right now are watching (I love Carlisle and Esme, don't get me wrong, but their constant blindness to Edward's childish behavior and borderline manipulation is more than enough to piss me off), I turn to look at them and smile. Rosalie smiles back and Emmett's grin is so huge, it looks like it'll split his face in half. He looks like he wants to get up, but Rose puts a hand on his arm and holds him down, remembering what I told Edward about approaching them when I'm ready. Jasper smiles back with a small smile of his own, tossing a basketball with Emmett. Alice…Alice's smile is so bright yet so nervous and scared, I have trouble remembering how to breathe when I finally look at her. She wiggles her fingers in a little wave and I swear, I blush a little bit. I return her wave, blush still tinting my cheeks red, and she giggles. She freaking giggles and that does it. I quickly turn around and continue watching my siblings, who I see are finally getting bored.

Eliza looks back at me and smirks. I know what's coming and I don't know if I can talk my way out of it. "Why don't you come help Bash out, Isa?"

"I don't think so, 'Liza." I sit on the bleachers, elbows on my knees and my chin on my hands.

"Why, you scared I'll beat you both?" Eliza's always been overconfident, but she usually does her best to follow through. She knows when to pick her battles though but since she's my sister, she knows I won't hurt her on purpose.

"No, I just don't think you want me to beat you in front of a crowd." I counter, a small smirk curling my lips upward.

"Come on, please? You haven't sparred with me in forever." Damn it, she brought out the pout…

I sigh, pushing up and walking a few feet in front of her. "Fine. You have five minutes to try and pin me."

Bash takes my seat on the bleachers, phone out to the stopwatch app. "Five minutes starts…NOW!"

Eliza circles me, looking for an opening. Hunter taught us never to attack your opponent first unless you see a sure opening because the first strike is always the most unexpected. So when she does strike, it's at the back of my knees but I'm anticipating that. I spin around and jump back, waiting for her to try and attack me again. She rushes me then, showering punches and the occasional kick but I'm just toying with her by blocking all of her attacks. Finally, Bash calls out the two-and-a-half-minute mark and I smirk; causing Eliza to look slightly scared. She doesn't have enough time to stop her next attack and I side step, grabbing her arm and using her momentum to flip her onto her back. I straddle her, holding her wrists above her head and my legs holding hers together.

"Pinned ya." I smirk, getting off of my sister and walking over to Bash.

He stops the timer and turns it to me. "A minute to spare. Good job, Isa."

Eliza grumbles from the floor, staying down while she collects herself, but I can tell she's happy I sparred with her. She's right, we haven't sparred in ages but she's had Bash and he enjoys spending time with Eliza.

I hear footsteps and turn to see Emmett walking up to us cautiously. Raising an eyebrow, I face him fully. "What's up, Emmett?"

He seems surprised that I'm acknowledging him but he smiles slightly, looking really nervous. "You think you'd be up to sparring with me next?"

Looking him over, I tilt my head to one side and then the other before nodding. "Sure, why not. But be careful, we're still in school."

Emmett nods enthusiastically before we square off. It doesn't take me long to pin him, seeing as he is all offense and little defense. I can hear Jasper snickering, Rose's exasperated sigh mixing in until I hear bells. Twinkling bells that sound like angels descending on Earth to guide you to heaven. My heart races as I get off of Emmett, smiling at everyone before grabbing my stuff and walking out the door just as the final bell rings.

I tell my siblings I'm gonna shadow travel home today so I can think. Think about how every time Alice is near me, I feel like exploding into tiny glittery heart confetti pieces. Think about how whenever she smiles, my heart skips a beat and I can't help but smile back. How just the sound of her voice is enough to make my brain malfunction. How when she touches me, my skin feels like it's on fire despite the frigid temperature of her skin…

Shooting up from where I situated myself on my bed, my eyes are wide at the realization.

"Holy shit, I'm in love with Alice Cullen…"

 _ **Never written a fight scene before, I'll need to practice that. What should happen next? I'm stumped. Anyways, review if you'd like, follow, favorite, all that jazz. Hope to hear from you readers.**_


	4. Epiphany

**_Here's Chapter 4 and I'm tired of saying I'm sorry for the long waits because you get the picture. Depression does this shit to you; it sucks out your motivation and will to do anything. But even so, I wrote this and I hope you like it. If not, well then give me suggestions as to where to take this story because I have no ideas._**

 ** _Also, to jadzjewels who said Bella's realization to being in love with Alice was a complete 180, go back and read the subtle little bread crumbs I left. She's felt the symptoms for a while but only now pieced together that they were connected to love. If the hints I left in the previous chapters weren't enough, then I'm sorry if it is a sudden thing._**

Groaning, I fall back against my pillow and put my arm over my eyes. I can't believe I didn't notice before…it's all painfully obvious now. She was the one I missed the most when they all left. She was always the one who thought of my wellbeing, not Edward and I've always felt more comfortable with her than with him. Safer, even…

I'm startled by the sound of the door closing and three sets of footsteps moving through the house; the heaviest moving to the kitchen, the average moving to the living area, and the lightest rushing up the stairs. When the door opens, I uncover one of my eyes and look at my sister. She looks worried out of her mind and when she sees me, she walks over and stops by the side of the bed. Knowing what she wants, I scoot over a little and open my arms, allowing her to curl into me while laying on my shoulder.

"You rushed out of school so quickly…what happened?"

With a sigh, I adjust a little bit so we're more comfortable. "Nothing you need to worry about, sweetie. Just…something caught me by surprise, that's all."

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I may be a little unstable sometimes and I make rash decisions, but I swear I only have your best interests at heart…"

Squeezing my little sister gently and placing a kiss to her head, I nod. "I know, and I love you even more because of that. But I need some time to figure this out for myself. I promise, you'll be the first to know when I do."

She nods and we stay there for a while, her in my arms while we talk about random things. I know Hunter and Bash are keeping their distance, seeing as how Eliza and I like to have some time alone sometimes to just talk or do sisterly things without the boys. We must've been talking for a while because it's not long before Hunter calls us down for dinner.

Eliza groans, burrowing deeper into my embrace. "I'm comfortable, don't make me leave."

"I think he made baked chicken alfredo."

Eliza quickly melts from my arms, literally considering she shadow traveled downstairs. I chuckle as I follow, taking the stairs like a normal person. When I sit down, Hunter hands me a plate and we eat in relative silence. Hunter tells us a little about his day as a TA while Bash and Eliza tell a little bit about their classes. I'm silent for the most part, only speaking when I'm asked a direct question. I can tell my siblings are worried but I can't help it. The revelation that I love Alice is too difficult to wrap my mind around and I don't want biased opinions interfering with my own.

After dinner, Hunter and I wash the dishes while Eliza and Bash go into the living area to play something on the PlayStation. My big brother gives me a concerned look before speaking in my head. _"You okay? What happened at school?"_

 _"_ _Like I told Eliza, nothing you need to worry about."_

 _"_ _You're my little sister, Isa…I'm gonna worry about you regardless."_

With a sigh, I put the last of the dishes in their places before turning to Hunter. "I love you and I know it all comes from a place of love but I need some time. Can you give me that? Please?"

He nods and mumbles out an "of course" before walking into the living area while I walk upstairs. Laying back on my bed, I can't help the silent tears that fall from my eyes. My chest hurts and it's hard to breathe, like a weight is set on my torso and I can't see it much less do anything about it. I'm torn between wanting to be with Alice anyway I can be, even if it's just as friends, but I'm also scared that she'll leave again. That if something happens or if Edward says the word, the whole family will up and leave just like last time and I don't think I can handle getting close to them again if they could still be a flight risk.

There's a hesitant knock on my door and I wipe my eyes before sitting up. "Come in."

Bash steps into my room in his pajamas, lingering in the doorway. He's his 10-year-old self when we're at home and he looks so small at the moment that it hurts my heart more than it already is. "Can…can I still sleep with you, Isa?"

"Of course, Bash. Come here." He shuffles into my room and closes the door, climbing into bed with me.

I kiss his forehead and get up. "Let me change and brush my teeth. I'll be right back, okay?"

He nods and I get ready for bed quickly. He's watching an episode of the Rugrats when I get out of the bathroom, the one where they fall out of the closet as teenagers. All Growed Up, I think it's called. When I lay down, he curls into my side immediately and clutches my shirt much like this morning. I wrap my arms around him but don't get to sleep. Most of the night I'm plagued with conflicting thoughts about my feelings. I don't even know why this is such a big deal. If I let them in but set boundaries, I should be fine right? Besides, if they leave, I'll always have my siblings.

 ** _"_** ** _Stop thinking so loud, you're waking the dead."_**

The sudden voice in my head startles me, causing Bash to shift around and let out a deep sigh before he settles again.

 _"_ _Dad?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Glad to see you can still distinguish my voice. But that's not the point. What's wrong, Isabella?"_**

I think about it for a second, debating whether to tell my father what I told Eliza and Hunter or if I should tell him the truth. Maybe he can shed some light on the situation. He did love mom, after all and he is unbiased for the most part…

 _"_ _Well…you know those vampires, the ones who left me before Eliza and Hunter found me?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah…"_**

 _"_ _They're here, in Forks, and I sorta…maybe…kinda might've developed feelings for Alice Cullen…"_

 ** _"_** ** _Okay. And what does that have to do with you thinking so loud?"_**

 _"_ _I don't know what to do. On one hand I can let her in and tell her how I feel but what if she hurts me again? Her mate is out there somewhere and there's no guarantee it's me…in fact, the chances are slim to none. I don't think I can handle that."_

 ** _"_** ** _What about the other hand?"_**

 _"_ _On the other hand, I could not tell her but there's also no guarantee that I'll get over these feelings. I know I have literally all the time in the world, but it's lonely without someone to love. I'm so sure of this, but I was so sure about Edward too…"_

 ** _"_** ** _That boy is the one who hurt you, not Alice. Yes, they went along with whatever he said but they're a coven. They're family, just like you and your siblings. I genuinely believe everyone but that idiot thought they were doing the right thing by leaving to protect you. Now that you can take care of yourself, I think they'll stand by you."_**

 _"_ _That think is what worries me. There's still a chance I'll get hurt, daddy…"_

There's a pause and I realize that's the first time I've sounded like the little girl my dad still sees me as. Before either of us can think much on it, he clears his throat. **_"But isn't that what life is about? Taking risks? It would be a pretty dull existence if you knew every single thing that's going to happen. In the words of Harlan Ellison: "_** ** _Without pain, there can be no pleasure. Without sadness, there can be no happiness. Without misery there can be no beauty. And without these, life is endless, hopeless, doomed and damned." Do you understand?"_**

He's right, obviously. It's just…so easy to close them out after they've hurt me once under the pretense of protecting my heart. When, in all reality, I want them back in my life. I want them back in my life so bad it's scary. I want things to go back to how they were before they left…well, to a point. I want my big brother Emmett back. I want my second parents back. Hell, I'll even settle for Rosalie's cold glares and Jasper's tense politeness. But the thing I want most is my relationship with Alice; how close we used to be, texting every chance we could, talking to all hours of the night when she'd stay with me instead of Edward.

 ** _"_** ** _Think about it. Now, though, you should rest. I know you don't tire physically, but you must be mentally and emotionally exhausted."_**

 _"_ _Okay. Thanks, dad. Really, talking helped a lot."_

 ** _"_** ** _I'm always here for you four; if not physically, then in spirit."_**

The last thing I hear before finally falling asleep is the song towards the end of the movie.

* * *

The next day, I wake up and immediately notice that Bash isn't next to me. _"Bash?"_

 _"_ _Oh, hey Isa. Glad to hear you're awake. Sorry if you're freaking out, we didn't wanna wake you up because you looked exhausted so we let you rest. Hunter told the teachers you're sick with a 24-hour thing and that you'll be here tomorrow."_

 _"_ _Okay. Are you guys doing okay? Eliza hasn't set anything or anyone on fire, has she?"_

He chuckles and the sound makes me smile. _"No, but she looks like she wants to. The Cullens, even Edward, have been asking about you and if you're okay. The small one, Alice? She wanted to go see you until Eliza mentioned the house being rigged again. She's been antsy all day and her eyes keep glazing over but every time they do, she gets frustrated and the cycle just repeats itself."_

 _"_ _Well, it's…"_ I check the clock and see it's nearly 4 in the afternoon, which is surprising because I never sleep more than five or six hours a day at the most. _"How is it almost 4? I didn't stay up that late!"_

 _"_ _Like we said, you looked exhausted. But class is almost over, we'll see you in a little while."_

I get out of bed with a sigh, the same heavy feeling on my chest making breathing difficult once again. What is this feeling? Why am I feeling it? How do I make it stop? I let out a frustrated growl and shower before I get dressed and walk down to the kitchen for something to eat.

"We need to go shopping…there's almost nothing here."

I get a poptart out of the cabinet by the fridge and make myself some chocolate milk before going into the living area to watch a movie or something. Scrolling through Netflix, I settle on Hush and sit back with my poptart. The movie's not that bad; a deaf woman living in a secluded house with very few neighbors gets targeted by a serial killer who almost kills her but she manages to kill him first. The killer is pacing around the house and she's losing blood quickly in the kitchen. Just as she's thinking up possible outcomes, however, a knock on the door brings me out of it and I hit pause.

"Hold on, I'm coming!"

I make a quick detour to the trash to throw away my poptart wrapper before opening the door and raising an eyebrow. "How did you know where I live?"

"Hello to you too, Bella." Jasper chuckles, patiently waiting in the doorway. "You gave Rose your number and address, remember? But if I'm not welcome in, I can just go."

"No, it's not that. How did you make it past Eliza's "defenses?" She said they were rigged up pretty great."

Jasper chuckles again and walks inside when I step out of the way. "I was in a war, Bella, or did you forget about that? Finding my way past enemy lines is what I used to do for a good part of my life."

Smirking, I sit on the couch and Jasper sits next to me. "Enemy lines, huh? I'm the enemy now?"

"Your sister seems to think _we_ are and by that logic, if we're your enemy you must be ours." The joking light in his eyes makes me let out a small laugh. I never spent much time with Jasper, so I'm surprised with how at ease I feel with him. He can't use his gift on me because of my Reaper gene, meaning this feeling is real and natural and it startles me a little. I never thought it would be this easy to feel comfortable with any of the Cullens but my dad's words ring in my mind and I let it happen.

After a few minutes of goofing off and joking, I look at his bright gold eyes; the color indicating he fed before coming. "In all seriousness though, why are you here?"

"We were worried about you. Your brother almost ripped Edward to pieces and your sister burned him but good when he tried to make them let him see you so he went off to sulk. Probably to Carlisle and Esme in an attempt to make them uproot and leave again. But Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and I have already decided that we'd rather leave the coven than be lead around by a pompous, spoiled brat and a man who gives into whatever said brat wishes." He lets out an unnecessary breath and runs a hand through his shaggy blond hair. "As for why I'm here, I figured that Emmett wouldn't be able to get past flaming defenses and if Emmett gets hurt, Rosalie will be on a warpath for your sister and Alice can't see you or your siblings so she'd end up getting hurt. We all wanted to make sure you were okay and unharmed."

I feel the pad of his thumb under my eye and realize silent, traitor tears are falling yet again. Why am I crying? This is ridiculous. "That's sweet of you, really." That's when I remember that Jasper's an empath. He'd have some idea why I'm feeling this way if it's emotional. "Hey, Jasper?"

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"What does the mating pull feel like?"

The question seems to trip him up a little but he quickly recovers and hums. "The mating pull only occurs when you've been near your mate before. It's like…a weight is placed on your heart and the only way to alleviate the pressure is to be near your mate. That's before the mating bond is complete; where you accept your mate and your mate accepts you and then you mark each other. After the mating bond is complete, you feel whole and the weight is lifted. At least, that's what I gathered from Rose and Emmett. I haven't found my mate yet so I wouldn't know for sure."

Nodding, I gesture to the movie and he nods. We finish watching and just as the police arrive, the door opens and my siblings file in. Eliza's the first one to notice Jasper and she doesn't seem happy with his presence. "Did you take down my security measures?"

"He found his way through on his own. You have to remember, Jasper used to be in the military so it's pretty hard to keep him away from something he wants." I look at my sister, smirking slightly at the irritated look she's adopted.

Hunter raises an eyebrow. "And you're something he wants?"

"Just to make sure she's okay and still alive. Believe it or not, I do care about her." Jasper says, his tone sharp.

Before anyone else can respond, his phone goes off. "Hello?...Alice, slow down, even I can't understand you…Yes, I'm okay…I'm with Bella, that's probably why…What? Hold on, let me ask her." He turns to me and motions to the phone. "Alice wants to know if she's welcome here for a little while. She says she's been having visions of Edward all day and she's accomplished the impossible by getting a migraine. Maybe being around you will cancel out her gift for a while and give her some peace."

"It's worth a try." I nod, my heart skipping a little at the thought of seeing Alice so soon after my epiphany.

Jasper leaves the room to talk to Alice while Bash and Hunter head to their rooms, leaving me sitting on the sofa with an upset Eliza. "You could've said no; you know that right…"

With a sigh, I rest my head against the back of the sofa and close my eyes. "I don't think I'll be saying no to anything involving Alice…"

I can practically feel her eyebrow raise so I decide to brush it off. "She used to be my best friend and even though she hurt me, I still care about her a lot. It'll take time, but if she's willing to try, then I'm sure we'll get back to where we were before all of this."

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt again."

"I know, sweetie. But you're not always gonna be able to protect me. Besides, it's my job to protect you, not the other way around." I roll my head to the side and open my eyes to look at her, a small smile on my face as her nose scrunches up at the thought of being a damsel in distress.

Whatever she's about to say next doesn't have a chance to leave her mouth as a knock on the door sounds through the house. "Did Jasper take down your stuff?"

"I guess…anyways, go answer the door. She's your company anyway."

Flicking my little sister's forehead, I make my way to the door and take a deep breath before opening it. "Hey, Alice."

 ** _That's the end of Chapter 4. If there's anything you wanna see in Chapter 5, let me know. Also, X Blue Eyed Demon X gave me the idea to put Jasper and Eliza together and I'm on board but I wanna know who else would be. I tried to incorporate some realism because I've been writing for the Pitch Perfect fandom lately (nothing published) and it's something that, if done properly, really boosts the quality of a supernatural fic, in my opinion._**


End file.
